To facilitate an understanding of the present invention, certain words and phrases will be defined. An “analyte” is a compound that is of interest in the sense that one desires to detect its presence or absence or the quantity in a sample. The term “sample” is used in a broad sense to denote any material, solution, mixture, compound, whether gas, liquid or solid that one may wish to investigate. Samples may be of biological or non-biological in origin. Biological samples may comprise tissues or fluids.
The term “instrument” is used in a broad sense to denote a device for processing samples used for analytical or diagnostic purposes. Such instruments are used in the veterinary, medical and forensic fields and as a research tool. For the purpose of this discussion, the instruments, in a simple form, will commonly have a carousel or tray for receiving samples, means for removing an aliquot of the sample, and a detector. An autosampler is a component of an instrument or a separate instrument used with a detector and separation equipment. A typical autosampler will comprise a receiving assembly for receiving a tray or carousal. The tray or carousal will have samples in the form of vials containing liquids to be analysed. A sample needle descends into the vial and withdraws an aliquot of sample. This aliquot is directed to the separation equipment and detector. Autosampler typically receive specific trays or carousals. These trays and carousals position standard vials in a position relative to the sample needle such that the vial and fluids contained therein are positioned for the needle to withdraw the aliquot. A vial is a cylindrical vessel having a threaded opening on the top to receive a cap. The cap closes the vial.
A “standard” is a material, such as a known compound in a solution of a known solvent, to which a comparison is made. The comparison may facilitate identification of a compound, quantification of a compound or to facilitate calibration of an instrument, detector or the like. Standards are available commercially in ampoules. These standards are often to be reconstituted when needed or are preformed.
An ampoule is a vessel, cylindrical in shape having a first section for holding fluids or materials for reconstitution and a breakable seal section or neck. Ampoules are typically made of glass. The breakable seal section closes the first section and is typically denoted by a score in the glass material from which it is made. A user firmly grasps the first section in one hand and snaps the breakable seal section away from the first section with the other hand to open the ampoule.
Ampoules are convenient for storage of standard materials but are poorly suited to preserve the standard materials once opened. There are no convenient ways in which an open ampoule can be closed. Ampoules are typically not sized to be received in trays and carousals of autosamplers. Standard materials are typically manually transferred from the ampoule to a vial that fits a type of autosampler in use. Such handling can give rise to error and decreases productivity.
It would be useful to have a device for containing fluids having an ampoule-like closure to preserve the integrity of standard materials and capable of being received in a tray or carousal of an autosampler.